The Otter Side
by Trinity Everett
Summary: After almost twenty years together, twenty years of partnership and marriage, wild ideas, crazy theories, and make believe games for themselves and three kids, Kate Beckett should know never to doubt Castle's ability to make a birthday magical.


So this little ficlet was inspired by Nathan Fillion's picture with the otters from last month.

 **The Otter Side**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: Caskett**

 **Category: Fluff**

* * *

After almost twenty years together, twenty years of partnership and marriage, wild ideas, crazy theories, and make believe games for themselves and three kids, Kate Beckett should know never to doubt Castle's ability to make a birthday magical. There isn't much they haven't done to celebrate over the years, but he somehow still manages each and every time to make it special. To make her or their children feel like the absolute rulers of the world on their day.

Which is why she's here, sitting in workout shorts and a t-shirt on the edge of a pool with a waterproof camera in her hands, watching her kids and her husband bob in the water. The boys keep switching places, unable to decide which side of the pool they want to be on, but her daughter hasn't moved an inch since they slid into the water.

She'd been skeptical at first and unsure if it was the right idea, because even though Erin _loves_ the little creatures, new places and situations are still a challenge. But Castle had insisted. They'd given Lucas his dream Star Wars birthday, and James had been given his Mets extravaganza, so there was no reason not to do this for their baby girl. He'd researched everything. He'd even talked to the team in charge, explained their situation and made sure it would be okay for the seven year old.

So far he's been absolutely right.

The people at the animal sanctuary have been patient and kind, attentive to Erin's every question (and there have been many, _many_ questions), and welcoming beyond belief. The little girl has been beside herself since Castle unveiled the secret, and she's buzzing with energy now. She's propped beside her father, the water almost touching her chin, rattling off more facts to her brothers as they await the final attendees of the party:

The otters.

The boys have been playing it cool so far, pretending the opportunity to swim with otters isn't nearly as awesome as it is, but with every minute they wait, Kate sees them squirm in anticipation. Good. It _is_ a cool opportunity and they'll be able to brag to their friends about this the way they were still talking about their own awesome birthday treats.

Erin's face tells her exactly when the otters make their arrival. Her eyes widen, irises bright green in the sun. The girl's fingers curl in the sleeve of Castle's shirt, awe spilling from her lips.

"Daddy, they're _here_!"

Kate takes a picture quickly, needing to capture the wonder on her daughter's face. It'll serve as a reminder of how much joy there is in their lives when stress and the bad days threaten to overwhelm them all.

She turns the camera to capture the approaching otters, grinning when one finds its way to her.

"Hey, little guy," she murmurs, remembering her 'Otter Training' and offering her open palm. It sniffs her hand, bracing itself and flipping over her arm before swimming toward the rest of the family.

The boys cackle, already soaking up the attention from the little animals, scooting closer to their sister when the otters move on.

She snaps another picture (or ten), letting her family's happiness flow over her.

Castle calls her name, no doubt because he thinks she's a little too content to stay off to the side. He doesn't let her get too contemplative these days. He doesn't give her the chance to beat herself up over the nights she works too late, or the days when the boys are antagonistic and Erin's reserved and they don't necessarily know how to help her. He brings her back to them, makes her live life as it comes. Really, he always has.

"C'mere, Kate. We'll take pictures together."

Dipping her head, she nods. "Okay, okay, I'm coming."

She sinks into the pool, shivering at the rush of cool water over her clothes. Four nearly identical grins beckon her closer, drawing her into their glee like a moth to a flame.

It also doesn't hurt that her husband looks more than a little delicious with his deep blue V-neck t-shirt plastered to his chest. His hair falls in damp spikes over his forehead, making her fingers itch to smooth it back.

She won't, of course, since there are children (and sanctuary staff) present, but it doesn't mean she doesn't want to. She's long-since admitted watching him be a dad is a turn on, today is no different. She'll make good on that desire later, after the kids are in bed and she can fill her huge bathtub with warm soapy water, drag him in with her, and rake her fingers through his hair.

"Beckett," he hums, dipping his chin. Oh, he's caught her admiring him and he likes it.

Yeah, she's definitely dragging him into the tub later.

As with everything he does, Castle finds himself the center of attention. The entire group - the bevy or romp, Kate remembers Erin telling them - converges on him, flitting around his legs underneath the water and flopping over his arms above it. He tries to steer them in the birthday girl's direction, but they aren't deterred. They love him.

Erin giggles when the smallest otter playfully ducks under her father's arm and disappears under the water. The little thing's head emerges from the collar of Castle's shirt a moment later and she dissolves into hysterics.

James leans into Kate, his body rolling with laughter. Affection from him has been so sparse lately - at ten, he's too cool for hugs - she can't help but bask in it. Lucas gives her the same treatment a moment later, in his twelve-year-old way, as they watch yet another otter wiggle its way into Castle's shirt.

She snickers, squeezing her boys. They squirm away only a second later, the hug short-lived, but it was enough for her. At least she knows they're having fun.

Erin cackles once again, demanding that she take a picture when two other otters attempt to join their siblings, only to cuddle over his shirt instead.

"Only you, Castle. Only you."

He laughs, sweeping his arm around Erin to bring her closer to her favorite animals. She beams from his chest, taking the cup Kate offers her and feeding their new friends with soft, patient fingers. The boys join in, holding out their hands to their sister. Erin looks as if she's going to argue, but she doles out enough for the entire family - even the little guys in Castle's shirt - to get fish.

When the otters have had their fill, two wriggle away, racing each other around the pool only to return to the five humans and play. Moments later, the two in her husband's clothing manage to extricate themselves to do the same. One touches her hand and Erin's smile grows.

"Oh, Daddy. This is so much fun."

Castle smiles, pressing a damp cheek to the baby's head. "I'm glad, sweetheart. We thought you'd love this. And you fed them like a pro."

Kate manages to get a picture of the cuddle before Erin squirms to face her brothers, offering them another tidbit of otter trivia. Rick meets her eyes over their daughter's head, inviting her into his side.

"Having fun?" he asks as soon as her hip bumps his on the underwater seat.

"Uh huh." She gives in, brushing her mouth over his quickly. It doesn't eliminate the urge she has to slip her hand under his shirt and reacquaint herself with his skin, but it helps. "This was perfect, Castle."

His fingers splay at her hip, warm in the cold water.

"She's having a blast."

"She is," Kate agrees, bumping her head against his chin as she listens to her children laugh together. "They all are."

"Good," he murmurs, teasing his mouth along her jawline. "Then it's unanimous."

She turns her head, hoping to catch his mouth before the kids realize they're engaging in some of their disgusting lovey-dovey behavior, only to find herself being stared down by the littlest otter.

"And it looks like you have an admirer, Castle," she teases, holding out a palm. The otter swims around her, cuddling up to Castle once more. Her lips purse, eyebrow lifting in her husband's direction. "Hope you like sardine dates."

* * *

 _A/N: I apologize if you have cavities after this._


End file.
